1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid analyzing apparatus, and in particular to a fluid analyzing apparatus that sequentially or simultaneously analyzes a multiplex fluid sample.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multiplex fluid sample, such as blood and urine, may be composed of many constituents with unknown concentrations. The multiplex fluid sample may include substances of interest or prohibited substances. In order to analyze or sieve out specific constituents in the multiplex fluid sample, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,398,765, 6,306,659 and 6,144,447 discloses several conventional fluid analyzing devices.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,765, the fluid analyzing device is a complex structural design. It is composed of many ducts for analyzing of breast milk.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,659, the fluid analyzing device belongs to one kind of microfluidic devices. The device with numerous working areas is used for analyzing a plurality of compounds and performing high throughput screening assays. Meanwhile, the micro-ducts in this fluid analyzing device are manufactured by means of a complex MEMS process. The fluid analyzing device does not disclose the function of sequentially or simultaneously analyzing the compounds.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,447, the fluid analyzing device employs electrochemical and optical means to measure different physical or chemical parameters of a multiplex fluid sample in a flow cell. The electrochemical and optical means are directly disposed on the wall of the flow cell of the fluid analyzing device, thereby limiting the size of the flow cell and the amount of the multiplex fluid sample flowing therein. Accordingly, since the multiplex fluid sample flows in the flow cell with a limited size, the friction and surface tension between the multiplex fluid sample and wall of the flow cell are greater. The flowing speed of the multiplex fluid sample near the wall of the flow cell is different from that near the center thereof. Thus, the analysis of the multiplex fluid sample is adversely affected.
Hence, there is a need to provide an improved fluid analyzing apparatus to overcome the aforementioned problems. The present fluid analyzing apparatus sequentially or simultaneously detects and analyzes a multiplex fluid sample with suitable analyzing elements. Furthermore, the fluid analyzing apparatus analyzes and detects the multiplex fluid sample by allowing the multiplex fluid sample to sequentially or simultaneously flow through a plurality of target chambers with a suitable volume, thereby enhancing the speed and analysis thereof.